Because
by Miranda Aurelia
Summary: After rescuing a drugged Oliver from the labs, Chloe soon finds out about one of the drug's effects. Chlollie.


Title: Because  
Author: Miranda Aurelia

Pairing: Chloe/Oliver

Summary: After rescuing a drugged Oliver from the labs, Chloe soon finds out about one of the drug's effects - not that she minds. Chlollie.

A/N: The more R-rated version of this fic can be found on my livejournal (link on profile).

* * *

"You didn't tell me he was still unconscious."

Chloe stared as Victor and AC carried Green Arrow into the penthouse, with Bart racing immediately to the kitchen.

Victor and AC exchanged an uncomfortable glance.

"About that-" Victor began.

"No! We'll explain after we get him locked up first!" Chloe raised an eyebrow at AC's unusually agitated tone.

Victor seemed to agree and Chloe watched as they hauled their leader into the master bedroom before quickly rushing out and locking the door.

"What was that all about?" Chloe crossed her arms as she waited for an explanation.

"You see this lovely bruise here?" AC pointed to the right side of his face, "And this limp I'm going to have for the next three days? Bossman did that."

"It's those drugs they were pumping him with," Victor explained, "It made him aggressive. He wasn't really caring if we were friend or foe once we got him free from the restraints."

"It's like they were trying to create some version of X-Men or something," added Bart through a mouthful of chips, "If I had been any slower, I would have been flattened."

"We had to knock him out and even that took awhile," AC groused, "The next time Oliver gives me some shit about not having superpowers…."

"Did you manage to figure out what they pumped him with?"

"I did manage to download some data," Victor admitted, "Though I haven't had time to go over it yet."

"Transfer it and I'll take over from there," Chloe said as AC stifled a yawn, "You guys should get some rest. It's been a long day."

It took her half an hour to sort through the files Victor had transferred before she hit the jackpot.

However, her reading was abruptly cut short by a loud noise that echoed through the floor. Making her way down the hallway, Chloe wasn't surprised to see that the pounding was coming from Oliver's room.

In hindsight, she probably should have been more wary, especially considering what the rest of the team had said.

* * *

Chloe finally managed to drag herself out of bed around 9 AM, about two hours after Oliver had woken her up for round three. Wincing as she moved her legs, she set about looking for her clothes. To her dismay most of the clothes she'd worn the day before had been thoroughly destroyed.

Holding the scraps of fabric up, she threw a disgruntled look at the peaceful figure lying on the bed.

"Don't even ask," she grumbled when she saw Bart's eyes widen after she'd appeared in the living room wearing one of Oliver's dress shirts. "I haven't had my coffee yet."

Bart just turned to Victor, "And you told me I was imagining things." He sounded a bit put out.

After a long argument last night, AC had won the rights to the guest bedroom, leaving the other two in the living room.

Chloe sighed after she took a sip as she pondered what to do.

"Chloelicious," Bart sighed dramatically as he plopped down on the chair beside hers, "I can't believe you would do this to me!"

"You do realize that Oliver wasn't exactly himself last night, right?"

A serious expression replaced the teasing one on Bart's face. "Did he force you?"

Chloe flushed, "No." _It was definitely mutual._

"Did you manage to find out what that substance was?" Victor must have sensed the awkward silence that followed.

"Yes, I did actually," Chloe pushed a lock of hair back from her face, "It's like this viral vector of sorts. They were trying to create this super-soldier, with heightened senses and all that. The only problem was that it made the subjects really aggressive and they just basically became killing machines that mowed down everything that moved."

When Bart raised his eyebrow at her in a 'why didn't that happen to you' gesture, Chloe could feel her face heating up again.

"…The drug also encouraged them to procreate. I think the scientists wanted to ensure that there would be a new generation to carry on their work."

Here she fixed them both with a serious look, "From what I've seen, the people they were experimenting on usually don't remember what happened when they were under the influence of the drug. So if Oliver doesn't remember anything, it's normal."

She gestured to her shirt, "That means, if he doesn't remember this, don't tell him. Otherwise it's just going to be awkward."

"I suppose," Bart sounded a bit doubtful.

"The file says that the effects of the drug should wear off after about twenty-four hours," Chloe glanced at the clock, "And I actually have an appointment with a client at Isis later on today, so I'm going to be heading out now."

"Like that?" His eyes traveled to her legs, "Not that I have much of a problem with it…"

Chloe looked down at her outfit, "I have a change of clothes in the guest room."

"Damn."

Victor just rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Okay, what the hell happened?" Oliver woke up disoriented, yet the feeling was overshadowed by a strange sense of satisfaction. For what exactly he wasn't sure, but the smell in his room tipped him off.

"Before or after you beat the shit out of us when we rescued you?" AC asked, though there was no anger in his tone.

"I did?"

"You sure did! My ego really hates you right now," Bart said, his eyes glued firmly to the video game he was playing.

"Do you remember anything?" Victor asked.

Suddenly an image (or was it a memory?) popped into his mind.

_ Chloe was writhing beneath him as he pounded into her. "Harder, oh Ollie, harder!" she arched her back so that her body was flush with his. _

"Hey!" He blinked as AC waved a hand in front of his face. "You there?"

"Just spaced out for a sec there," Oliver shook his head, "So, tell me what I missed." _And why do I keep thinking about Chloe?  
_

_

* * *

_

Haven't decided if I'm continuing this yet... Might leave it as a one-shot, but we'll see.


End file.
